pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Starbright⭐️Pretty Cure
This is a Work in Progress Page I’m working on some of the Edits Starbright⭐️Pretty Cure is a Rewrite of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Pretty Cure Hoshihara Hotaru/Cure Comet (Madelyn Starman in the English Dub) Hotaru is the Protagonist and a 3rd year High School Student She is Cure Comet the Pretty Cure of Comets and her Main Color is a Light Pink and Her Sub Color is a Light Blue Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star (Bailey Smith in the English Dub) Hikaru is a 2nd year High School Student and is Cure Star the Pretty Cure of Stars her Main Color is White and her Sub Color is Navy Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky (Layla Carson/Cure Milkia in the English Dub) Lala is a Alien from the Planet Saman she eventually starts attending the other Cures School She is Cure Milky the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way her Main Color is Green And her Sub Color is Teal Amamiya Erena/Cure Soleil (Elena Cyrus in the English Dub) Erena is a third year High School Student in the Same Class as Hotaru she is Cure Soleil and the Pretty Cure of the Sun. Her Main Color is Red and Her Sub Color is Gold Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene (Teresa Meadows in the English Dub) Madoka is a Third Year High School Student She is Cure Selene the Pretty Cure of the Moon Her Main Color is Indigo and Her Sub Color is Silver Prunce (Pellinore in the English Dub) A Alien who worked for the Star Princesses before they became Pens. Fuwa (Fantasia in the English Dub) Created by the Star Princesses to be their only Hope She can revive the Princesses if they have the Twinkle Book. Junilee This is Hotaru’s Partner, and the main mascot of the series. She was sent over to Earth to find the legendary Cures. She appeared to have a crush on Prunce. Later, she was revealed to be the space idol Hoshiniji Mao (Mandy Strumm in the English Dub), which is also her human alias. She ends her speeches with ~Juni in the Japanese Version Rewrite Changes *The Cures are now in High School *Hotaru is the Lead Instead of Hikaru *Hotaru gets the Taurus and Aries Star Color Pen while Hikaru gets the Virgo, Leo and Aquarius Star Color Pen instead. *Some of the Cures get a Color Change *Despite Hotaru being the leader, Hikaru was the first one to transform prior to the series. *Hotaru will be voiced by the ED singer of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure!. *Junilee will be voiced by the same voice actress as Cure Sword. *Hotaru has her own Mascot Partner. *Fuwa is a baby alicorn in this version. So her Unicorn Version is just longer wings *In this version, Cure Cosmo (and supposedly the sixth Cure) will not appear in it, so there are no new Cures. Although, Blue Cat appeared as a mascot instead, with her alias being Kisakigawa Yuni/Kiana Skyheart (Mao's twin sister). She will still be known as a phantom thief. *The Rainbow Perfume (now renamed Twinkle Perfume in this version) was used to help Cures upgrade their second attacks, and also transform into their super form, Starlight Flair (Starlight Style in the English Dub). *Other than their transformation Star Color Pens, the Cures get secondary Pens which represent them. **Cure Comet = Comets, Spectrum and Love **Cure Star = Stars, Earth, and Faith **Cure Milky = Milky Way, Thunder, and Sincerity **Cure Soleil = Sunlight, Fire, and Pride **Cure Selene = Moonlight, Snow, and Nobility *In this Version, A Different opening called Light Up! Starbright Pretty Cure to the skies is used. *During the final battle, Fuwa was reborn but is still a baby alicorn, and she still has memories of being a princess. After using Starbright Imagination, the Cures healed Princess Ophiuchus back to normal. Category:Series Category:Fanseries Rewrites